Painting anything can be a messy and time-consuming task to accomplish. The act of painting often requires a great amount of preparation to ensure paint does not get on anything that is not supposed to be painted. Furthermore, the act of painting itself is a time intensive process, especially when painting large surfaces. In an effort to speed up paint times, spray painters are often used to quickly apply a coat of paint to a large surface area. However, the act of spray painting creates a large amount of over spray mist that is dispersed into the surrounding environment of the painter. Many spray paints contain harmful chemicals that can lead to disease and harm to the user, if the over spray mist is inhaled by the user. As such, a face mask is often worn when spray painting, to avoid the inhalation of harmful chemicals. While these masks can filter out harmful particles and prevent the user from inhaling dangerous chemicals, such masks can be uncomfortable to wear; especially when wearing such masks for extended periods of time or in hot weather.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a paint sprayer attachment that enables a user to spray paint surfaces without the need of a mask. It is another objective of the present invention to provide a paint sprayer attachment that prevents over spraying, dripping, or splattering while spray painting. The present invention includes a spray hood that fits two paint rollers (a first paint roller in the front and a second paint roller in the back) and has an open space in the middle. A spray unit is attached to the top of the spray hood, wherein a spray tip of the spray unit is positioned in between the first paint roller and the second paint roller, so as to direct the spray fan into the open space of the spray hood and onto the surface to be painted, without touching the rollers. As the paint is sprayed on the surface, the user can roll up, down, and/or sideways without getting any over spray, paint drips, or splatters anywhere outside the unit as the paint rollers and the spray hood completely seal the paint inside. This prevents spray dust from getting into the lungs, eyes, ears, and skin of the user, as the unit prevents any spray dust from escaping. Furthermore, this makes painting much faster as it saves hours of masking.